


The heir of Carmelot

by qilibali



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex Change, girl arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: The prince of Camerot and his servant were best friend (even they died would not admit it), until one day, Arthur was turned into a girl.别闹了，我就是想玩一下谷歌翻译~中文版你们知道在哪~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The heir of Camelot 卡梅洛特之继承人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647525) by [qilibali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali). 



> In fact, this story is written by Chinese, and my English is terrible，but then I heard that Google translation improved their translation system, that's funny~so I picked my own story to try.  
> In short, if the translation has any errors are welcome to inform me ~although this story in English may be a clumsy joke :)just ignore it maybe a good idea~
> 
> Enjoy！

1

Uther Pendragon paid a hefty price to get his heir, which is well known in the wizarding world as "secret."

"The last witch who threatened Carmelot by this, still missing,you know how much Nimueh's ability , but she may be dead. "In a small piece of the middle of the mountain, number of cloakers whisper unnecessarily, as if they feel the insects and birds between the trees and foliage around them are a threat.

"She's a stupid bitch," a voice said, his cloak is dark purple, "she gave Uther that son! Her reason, now Camelot exclusion magic, do not refute me, Uther certainly is a bastard , But Nimueh is an idiot who actually believes in the kind of Uther. "

"What do you want to say? Turn the crime to Nimueh, and turn a deaf ear to Uther's murder of our people?She is dead now that must have repaid some? "The gray cloak shouted lowly.

"Of course I have an idea, I heard Uther has a daughter, illegitimate daughter," the purple cape moved, as if proud, "and I have reliable news——she is a witch, think about it, if she can get the throne ... "

"So, we still have to kill the prince——" Black cloak can not wait to interface.

"Idiot!You did not realize that every one who tried to kill that damn Arthur was dead or missing!If you kill him so easy we do not need to meet in here!He! Can! Not! Touch! "The man in the brown cloak was so excited that he almost opened the cloak, he sort out the cloth after the confusion.

"Look at you,so scared." Gray cloak sneer.

"Shut up." The brown cloak muttered.

"Are you listening to me?"Purple cloak silent for a moment, see no one to speak, so he continued, "as long as the prince is alive, illegitimate daughter, of course, no inheritance, but the prince ... ... we all know he is Hard to kill, we have a prophet, Remember that 'Three Impossibles' ?"

"'No one's magic is more powerful than his protector, and no man's sword is more consummate than his protector, and no one can overcome them.'"Several people repeat their words, the sound is mixed but Finished at all.

"Right, so it's impossible to kill Arthur Pendragon or his unknown protector," added the brown cloak.

"That means," the purple cloak triumphantly, pausing for a moment before continuing, "only themselves can hurt each other."

"You mean ..."

"Arthur is the prince, so his protector will do anything to protect him, he will become the king —— everyone wants to be the king's assistant, but ... ..."Purple cloak stopped, others are a little impatient, "Don't keep us guessing!"

"——If he is not a prince? If he does not go to the throne? Who cares?"

"How to do it?" Asked the dark gray cloak.

" Oh, I know, "said the brown cloak." I have to say it 's a good idea."

 

Gaius was a little annoyed，As a just over middle-aged man——thank you, he always get up very early, but logically, Merlin who should get up early as he but always in bed this time.Although occasionally Merlin will get up early to prepare breakfast, but most of the time was Gaius,and he has to leave a little food to Merlin.

The child does not know how to care for the elderly.

Gaius looked out of the window, wondering if Merlin should get up——Arthur might have woken up and was yelling :"Breakfast! Merlin!"

He was thinking,Merlin's room came the sound of something rolling on the floor, followed by a scream.

Gaius waited, after a burst of rustling, the door opened.Merlin wore a chicken-withered head on the stairs, rubbing the back of the head.

"Good morning Merlin, Arthur might have been furious." Gaius wearing glasses, while watching the syrup formula, while eating porridge, but also by the way to evaluate his hairstyle with his eyes.

“Morning, Gaius,Arthur of course will be furious, which morning he did not? Let me see, oh there! In my dreams!”"Merlin’s disputation full of expressive, suddenly he thought of something, muttering,"He even was a girl in my dream."

"What?" Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Merlin was about to pick up his porridge bowl, looked up at the window, "Oh damn I really should go, he is absolutely furious!"he said, grabbed the crumpled coat on the back of a chair then rushed out.

On the way to the Arthur's room, Merlin was still thinking about the dream this morning. It was ridiculous. He guessed probably because yesterday in the training ground,Arthur mocked ten thousand times of his vulnerable. "Merlin,You're really a girl!!"

"I am not a girl, you are." Merlin recalled the dream of the "Princess Arthur"——head and face have not changed, but the chest is like a bulging ball,coat can not cover "her" chest and buttocks,then the terrible and sturdy "princess" called for a skirt to Merlin——Merlin leaning against the wall laugh for a while, God is really a horrible dream!

When he smiled enough,he wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat to open Arthur's door,not opened his mouth yet,a silver cup has been smashed over: "You just can not remember anything I said!You needless worthless useless servant! "

Merlin shrank from his head to escaped,and then a wooden spoon fly over again, still stained with porridge, "You idiot!"

"Arthur!" Merlin hid behind the door and shouted from it. "Did you have done yet?Or I come later?”

"If you do that, you just go straight to the dungeon!" Arthur growled.

Merlin gingerly lifted his head from the door and saw Arthur sitting at the back of the table glaring at him as if there was no danger of flying over again. He flashed into the room and picked up the dirty spoon from the floor.

"Sorry I was late a little ......"

"A little?"Arthur coldly interrupted him, he was ready to continue porridge——grabbed the empty, damn he threw the spoon out, well he reflexively intended to drink water to cover up this awkward, and grabbed empty again, damn he threw the cup out.

Merlin biting his lower lip, stood opposite him, shaking his spoon and cup, awake before Arthur was staring him for a moment. "Ah, I'll have a wash ... this, wait——"

"Forget it!" Arthur pushed away from the table, "I'm full!"

"How?" Merlin exclaimed. "You've got a terminal illness?"

Eventually the bowl of porridge still buckle in Merlin's head.

When everything was in order (meaning Merlin went back and changed his clothes and washed his hair). Arthur's two loaves were left one, Merlin hastily hurried into his mouth in the name of not wasting food. He drummed his dry cheeks with his dry bread, and help Arthur put on armor.

"Go get some water Merlin, I don’t want people outside to say the prince choked his male servant.” Arthur cursed, and grabbed the belt under his arm (he couldn’t tie the strap with one hand).Merlin was given amnesty to Arthur's cup.

"If you come early simply don’t have to rush.Of course, counting on you to remember what I told you yesterday is completely unrealistic. 'Remember Merlin,tomorrow I have go to The Annual Parade Tour in the morning ,you must report here earlier.' Did I say that? "Arthur stared at the servant drank all water and poured a cup again and struggled to chew.

"Of course I said that, but of course you ignore, again." Arthur answered himself,"Can you eat faster?Your mouth is nothing but squabble."

Merlin finally swallowed the bread, "My mouth is very well! Bread is too dry and too big to eat! And if you do not sprinkle the gruel on me wasted so much time I——"He retorted, while at the same time helping Arthur's armor tighten the belt.

"See, nothing but arguing." Arthur moved his armed arm,snapped on Merlin's head.


End file.
